STEAR MINIFIC 8 después de los 20 s
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Festejando a mi amado inventor...STEAR! Anthony ni Stear murieron y Stear ha inventado algo que salio mal y que afecta a todos los Andley dejandolos en una edad biológica de 8 años.Historia inspirada en el fanart de mi amiga Keila Nt, y usado con su permiso.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

La idea original de la presente historia es de mi amiga Keila Nott… amiga, mil gracias por permitirme soñar un poco con tu fanart y recordarme que nuestros sueños y nuestras fantasías nos pertenecen únicamente a nosotras, y gracias por hacerme revivir una vez más a la niña inquieta y eterna que siempre vivirá en mi.

Por cierto... **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS STEAR!**

8 DESPUES DE LOS 20´s

PROLOGO

Corre el año de 1921, en esta historia Anthony no muere trágicamente cayendo de un caballo, sino que es obligado a irse con su padre Vincent Brown a aprender sobre el negocio de las navieras, las cuales algún día formarán parte del patrimonio del ojiazul, él protesta y se opone, pero finalmente es menor de edad y no tiene de otra que seguir a su padre; en un inicio los rubios intercambian correspondencia, sin embargo el tiempo, la distancia y Grandchester hacen lo suyo separándolos definitivamente y dejando entre ellos un cariño entrañable. Una vez que Anthony concluye sus estudios en Londres en un colegio y universidad diferente a la de sus primos decide regresar a Chicago para desde ahí manejar junto con su padre la empresa.

Stear no va a la guerra, en cuando la tía Elroy se da cuenta de las intenciones de su sobrino de enlistarse, decide ponerle vigilancia las 24 horas, con lo que el chico al querer fugarse un día después de la partida de Candy a Nueva York es interceptado. En un inicio el chico se resiente y se enoja con su tía, pero de nada vale que incluso deje de hablarle una temporada, la tía se muestra inflexible y no baja la guardia; es gracias a Candy que le hace ver que aunque él es dueño de su vida, el dolor que les iba a causar a sus familiares, a Paty, era más grande de lo que él quería lograr al enlistarse, que siempre hay otras formas para poder ayudar a nuestros semejantes y que si la tía Elroy actuó como lo hizo, fue porque lo ama como si fuera un hijo, y que ella daría lo que fuera por tener una madre que la amara de esa manera; así que Stear finalmente hace las paces con su tía y decide estudiar ingeniería y apoyar a las empresas Andley .

Aunado a que Candy arriesgo su reputación al alojar desinteresadamente a Albert desconociendo quien es realmente, y el hacer que Stear le pida perdón, la hacen ganar el cariño y respeto de la matriarca quien, al estar alejada de los Leagan descubre la verdadera naturaleza de la rubia y es la principal defensora ante el consejo de la pareja cuando Candy y Albert deciden anunciar su compromiso y posterior matrimonio.

CAPITULO 1

El sol comienza a besar las copas de los árboles anunciando el nuevo día, sin embargo para un joven castaño el día empezó antes de siquiera el sol decidiera aparecer; desde su fallido intento por enlistarse en la gran guerra y siendo convencido por Candy que siempre hay otras formas de ayudar a sus semejantes y no precisamente poniéndose en frente de un campo de batalla, Stear decidió enfocarse en sus estudios de Ingeniería… como la tía Elroy no quería perderlo de vista se matriculo en la Universidad de Chicago para concluir sus estudios universitarios y con el apoyo financiero de su tío dedico su creatividad a ayudar a los más necesitados por medio de la fundación que habían creado; pero no solo ahí quedo el ingenio de Stear, ya que también con apoyo y los conocimientos de Candy y Albert en el campo de la medicina quería ayudar a realizar equipos para la detección de enfermedades o hacer algún invento que les diera a las personas una mejor calidad de vida… invento en el cual llevaba meses trabajando y hoy era el día en que lo pondría a funcionar.

Su tía Elroy era lo más parecido a una madre que él hubiera tenido… desde que sus padres lo dejaron a él y a su hermano bajo la tutela de la rígida matriarca, la única figura materna había sido ella y fue ella que como madre le impidió cometer una locura; pero su tía ya no tenía aquella vitalidad que en antaño le hubiera visto y aunque sabe que nada es eterno en esta vida, quiere realmente que la tía tenga en su vejez una buena calidad de vida, y decidió hacer un invento en el cual se manipula por medio de un rayo la glándula del crecimiento… al ir creciendo y con la edad dicha glándula deja de funcionar, comenzando el proceso de envejecimiento y con ello la pérdida de la juventud; así que madrugo para darle los últimos toques a su nuevo invento y poder probarlo por vez primera con un ser humano…. total los últimos inventos en los que había trabajado habían funcionado a la perfección, así que…. que podía salir ahora mal?

Pasaron al menos un par de horas más cuando una menuda figura hizo acto de aparición hasta su taller que se encontraba afuera de la mansión, en una sección apartada en el amplio jardín y se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta…  
-Stear amor… ya es hora de desayunar, ya sabes que a tu tía no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.  
Sin levantar la vista siquiera, un distraído Stear contesta….

-Bien Paty, voy… muchas gracias.

-Sigues trabajando en ese aparato, y si la tía se niega a usarlo?

-Espero que no se niegue a usarlo Paty, quiero que la tía recupere parte de su energía y vitalidad, esta máquina esta programada para quitarle 8 años de encima, y hace 8 años mi tía estaba verdaderamente fuerte y no porque no lo este ahora

-No se Stear… una cosa es que estés trabajando con los nuevos socios de Albert para reducir costos y generar mejor y más energía eléctrica, o que ayudaras al hospital creando una mejor máquina de rayos X pero eso ya se me hace demasiado; un cuerpo humano NO es una máquina.

-Al contrario Paty, es la máquina más perfecta que puede existir y con los estudios y conocimientos de Albert y Candy no puede fallar…

-Como? ellos están ayudando con esta locura? – Mientras la castaña arquea las cejas en señal de incredulidad…

-No, que va! ellos ignoran de que es la máquina pero he platicado con ellos sobre el funcionamiento de algunas partes del cuerpo humano y como recibiendo hipotéticamente algún estimulo, podrían esas mismas partes generar lo que en antaño el cuerpo produjo por si mismo.

-Bueno, no creo que la tía envejezca más si dejas eso por un rato, vamos a desayunar y después si quieres puedes terminarlo, te recuerdo que hoy salgo con la tía, con Annie y con Candy a ver la última prueba de los vestidos que usaremos para la boda de Annie y Archie.

-Muy bien señora Cornwell-… se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en los labios…

…- espero que mi hermanito haya pensado muy bien su decisión de casarse, porque lo que es que una vez casados nada más quieren que uno las obedezca.

Paty le da un ligero coscorrón y se alejan del laboratorio abrazados.

-Candice como es que no nos vas a acompañar a ver lo de los vestidos?,-… la matriarca ve con desaprobación a su sobrina política, definitivo un NO, no es una respuesta que ella esperara… -la boda de Annie y Archie será en tres semanas y no quiero dejar para el último la elaboración de los vestidos.

-Tía, Albert ya me compró el vestido que llevaré ese día y le prometí que hoy pasaríamos el día juntos, es el primer Sábado que descansa en hace mucho tiempo-…. mientras observa con mirada ensoñadora a su esposo y él en respuesta toma su mano y la besa tiernamente.

-Si tía, quiero pasar el resto del día con mi esposa-

-Son imposibles! nada más se juntan, se ponen de acuerdo y echan abajo mis planes-… responde la tía con cierto enojo en la mirada… -esta bien William, confió en tu buen gusto; en cuanto a Patricia ya tenemos el modelo adecuado para ella aprovechando que esta en sus primeras semanas de embarazo… Annie, Patricia, Anthony ustedes si vendrán?

-Lo siento tía- responde el ojiazul aludido haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto ante la idea de pasar el día de compras con las 3 mujeres… -he trabajado muy duro toda esta semana y quiero dedicarme un rato a mis rosas, sabe que desde que tomé las riendas del negocio junto a mi padre no puedo ya dedicarles el tiempo que antes les dedicaba, además estoy trabajando en una nueva estirpe que próximamente regalaré a mi prometida.

-Annie, tú si vendrás…verdad?

-Tía, sabe que yo no me perdería ir de compras y Paty tiene que venir forzosamente, solo lamento que Archie no nos pueda acompañar.

-Annie cariño… ayer nos tomamos la tarde libre y hoy tengo que terminar el contrato, pero te prometo que pasaremos la tarde libre haciendo algo divertido, ve con la tía y diviértete.

Momentos más tarde, el auto propiedad de los Andley se aleja de la mansión de Chicago con las tres damas abordo mientras el resto de la familia sigue con sus respectivas labores.

Un par de horas después, el mayor de los Cornwell da los últimos toques a su invento, pero a quien usará como conejillo de indias? definitivo era algo que tenía que compartir con sus hermanos y Candy como antaño y ahora con el plus que el mismísimo tío abuelo William era también cómplice de sus fechorías… sin darse cuenta sonrió ampliamente al ver la ironía de la vida…su tío abuelo prácticamente era casi de la edad de ellos, tan sólo 4 años más grande que él y convivio antes que como tío, como amigo cuando aún amnésico vivió bajo el cuidado de Candy hace varios años atrás.

Dejo todo cuidadosamente tapado con una sábana y se dirigió a buscar a su familia; minutos más tarde estaban como en los viejos tiempos….todos reunidos con él en su laboratorio.

-Oh Dios! aquí vamos de nuevo- … mientras Archie rueda los ojos en señal de resignación…

-CALLATE ARCHIE!... Bien familia los he reunido aquí porque quiero mostrarles mi más reciente invento… el estimulador de la glándula del crecimiento…

-El QUE?...Para esto nos estuviste preguntando a Candy y a mi sobre el funcionamiento de esa glándula?-… definitivo Albert no puede ocultar su cara de asombro al ver el enorme aparato que estaba frente a ellos…

-Así es Albert, este invento esta creado para darle una mejor calidad de vida a las personas mayores de 50 años, regresándolas 8 años atrás en su sistema metabólico, endocrino y demás…

-Y que hay del desarrollo mental? cuestiona Albert

-Bueno tío, regresa también el desarrollo mental a la edad biológica que el individuo adquiera, pero tranquilo! al ser adultos mayores, 8 años en realidad no les nubla el juicio ni la madurez, además siempre se puede poner en reversa , es decir, regresar a la persona a su edad real en caso de no quedar satisfechos con el cambio, dando un plazo máximo de 2 semanas para realizarlo, una vez transcurridos los 15 días no habrá posibilidad alguna de regresar a la persona a su estado anterior…

-Se que el profesor Carter te estaba ayudando con tu nuevo invento, no será conveniente mejor esperar a que él este presente?

-Tío, el profesor Carter vuelve de Inglaterra en una semana, además ya lo he probado anteriormente sin ningún contratiempo, esta es la prueba final antes de empezar a usarlo en humanos.

-Porque pienso que este loco invento no va a funcionar Stear-…. Archie interrumpe con una evidente cara de incredulidad y cierto fastidio….

-Ahhhhsssss, CALLATE ARCHIE! -… responde un Stear más molesto entre dientes con su impertinente hermano…-además los convoque aquí para poder mostrarles que efectivamente funciona… y en eso descubre una pequeña jaula en donde tiene a Poupe encerrada.

-Alister Cornwell!-…. dice un Albert definitivamente sorprendido y molesto…-estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que pruebes ese invento en Poupe! *1 ella no es tu conejillo de indias-… acto seguido Albert toma la jaula con Poupe dentro.

-Tío, no puedo probar este invento en Candy-…. mientras Candy hace una cara de terror ante la idea de ser ella quien de nueva cuenta pruebe sus inventos…-ella no esta vieja, en cambio si puedo regresarle 8 años de vida a Poupe, ella estará como cuando era pequeña!

-Definitivo no! ve y consigue otro conejillo de indias, a Poupe déjala tranquila.- … mientras abraza en forma protectora la pequeña jaula.

-Tío, se razonable! ya probé la máquina con ratas y si no les restituye su organismo, tampoco les hace mal, además recuerda que lo hacemos por la tía Elroy.

-Te juro que si algo le pasa, yo mismo te amarro a tu máquina infernal y ahí te dejo el resto de tu vida….sin contar que te desheredo.

Stear traga pesadamente, sabe que se esta metiendo con alguien muy querido para su tío y los demás no dejan de reírse al ver las caras que hace Stear… le quita al final a Albert la jaula de las manos y la pone de nuevo en posición y enciende la máquina.

-Bien, están por presenciar un adelanto científico que revolucionará el mundo de la medicina y traerá juventud y salud a quienes la usen… en 3, 2, 1….

Y enciende la máquina la cual comienza a hacer una serie de ruidos y sacar humo y comenzó a oler a quemado… Albert esta más que listo para en caso de ver algo anormal, tomar la jaula de su pequeña amiga y echarse a correr con mofeta en una mano y su amada pecosa en la otra, pero en eso la máquina comienza a generar una especie de halo de luz multicolor que empieza a envolver todo el laboratorio, cegando momentáneamente a los que ahí están, da un estallido y se desarma parte de la máquina y todo se llena de una extraña neblina, simplemente nada se puede ver.

-Cof, cof…. ya sabía que esto no iba a funcionar!- …se escucha una voz infantil seguida de un grito… -Ah! que me paso! que le paso a mi voz?

-Quien esta gritando… oh mi Dios! no, no puede ser esa mi voz!

-Todos guarden la calma, vamos a tratar de salir de aquí… auch! me acabo de tropezar con… mis pantalones?

-Que es lo que esta pasando, Albert!

-Lo siento mucho chicos!-… responde otra voz infantil audiblemente apenada a manera de disculpa… -no me explico que paso, les juro que ya había hecho prueba en ratas y nada había sucedido…

-Vamos a abrir las ventanas…no es posible, no alcanzo las ventanas!

-De nuevo guardemos la calma familia, lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, dejemos la puerta abierta para que la neblina se disperse y veamos que fue lo que nos sucedió…

-Como demonios me pides pedazo de imbécil que guarde la calma! ya sabía que esto no iba a funcionar- … y de repente se comienza a escuchar el llanto desconsolado de un pequeño niño….

Como pudieron los 5 se dirigieron a la puerta del laboratorio, al llegar al jardín la sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula…y el grito fue comunitario.

-QUE DIABLOS NOS HICISTE STEAR! … SOMOS NIÑOS!

-Vaya, para ser pequeños tienen un lenguaje muy feo, en especial tú Archibald- …dice un contrariado y pequeño Stear mientras se rasca la cabeza de manera nerviosa…

Todos se voltearon a ver entre si, lo que veían simplemente era increíble, o producto de una alucinación o un sueño… los 5 tenían una edad biológica aproximada de 8 años vistiendo ropa que definitivamente les quedaba enorme… los hombres habían perdido los pantalones en algún lugar del laboratorio, las camisas les llegaban debajo de la rodilla y los enormes calcetines los tenían enroscados en sus pequeños tobillos, y eso sin contar con los enormes zapatos que calzaban y que prácticamente se les salían a cada paso que daban… Candy por su parte su vestido le llegaba prácticamente al suelo y tenía que levantarlo cada vez que caminaba y le colgaba de uno de los brazos mientras que del otro lado el vestido literal le colgaba.

-Cállate Stear! todo esto es tu culpa- dice un muy alterado Archie que sigue llorando sin consuelo alguno, mientras limpia sus ojos con las mangas de su elegante pero enorme camisa de seda.. -me puedes decir como me voy a casar así con Annie!.

-Stear, en unas semanas llega mi prometida, como voy a estar con una mujer a la que ahora prácticamente podría ser mi hermana mayor?

-Yo no se que decir, al menos no terminé mojada como de costumbre-… responde Candy mientras hace su acostumbrado gesto de sacar la lengua en forma graciosa…

-Stear, tengo varios compromisos en la semana, se puede saber como voy a poder hacerles frente? y no pienso pasarme de nuevo otros 15 años oculto y solo- dice Albert al borde de la exasperación mientras pasa sus pequeñas manos por su cabellera de manera nerviosa… -ah, Poupe!- ….y sale corriendo rumbo al laboratorio de nuevo dejando en el camino botados los zapatos y calcetines.

-Ya cállense y déjenme pensar donde pudo estar la falla…

-Donde estuvo la falla, donde estuvo la falla… TU eres la falla!- …acto seguido un muy alterado y lloroso Archie se abalanza sobre su hermano propinándole una serie de patadas y puñetazos y Stear se defiende mientras Anthony y Candy tratan de separarlos…

-Albert, Albert apresúrate!- …grita Candy con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se le monta por detrás a Stear agarrándolo del cuello y con sus piernas pasándolas por la cintura del inventor para evitar que siga golpeando a Archie; Anthony por su parte tiene bien sujeto a Archie, pero no puede evitar que el pequeño siga pataleando y forcejeando.

-Suéltame Anthony!, deja que le parta la cara a mi hermano...

-QUIETOS YA!

…se escucha la infantil voz del patriarca haciendo que los otros 4 niños dejen de forcejear y trae en sus manos a una rejuvenecida Poupe que corre y brinca sobre los hombros del pequeño niño.

-Aparentemente el aparato funciono a la perfección Stear, Poupe tiene el peso y la talla de una mofeta adulta, pero definitivo en humanos fue un fracaso, de alguna manera nos afecto a nosotros también aunque no estuvimos frente a tu máquina, no sólo no nos quitó 8 años biológicamente hablando, sino que nos dejo en una edad de 8 años! el problema es que con el estallido varias piezas están sueltas en el piso, pero ya no quise mover nada.

-Chicos, no agobiemos a Stear-… Candy tratando de conciliar y hacer las cosas más ligeras, mientras se pone en pie y deja de sujetar a su primo…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Candy… al menos Albert también fue afectado, tiene ahora tu misma edad y esta aquí contigo, en cambio mi boda es en tres semanas y no podré casarme así con Annie siendo yo un niño!

-Se que él no lo hizo de mala fe chicos-… intentó conciliar de nuevo… -y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver como arreglamos nuestro problema con la ropa, no podemos andar así medio vestidos; saben si hay en algún lugar de la mansión ropa adecuada para nosotros ahora que somos de nuevo niños?

-Mmm, si Candy… la tía Elroy guardaba algo de nuestra ropa y de la tía Rosemary de niños en una de las habitaciones superiores, si vamos allá probablemente encontremos ropa de nuestra talla aunque no es muy moderna que digamos…

-Perfecto Archie! no me importa si no es moderna la ropa, pero al menos nos quedará y no se nos estará cayendo como esta.

-Tonto el último que llegue!- …grita Anthony mientras corre, toma la delantera y les lleva gran ventaja a sus primos y tío.

-Oye Tony, eso es trampa!-… grita un sofocado Stear, mientras los demás comienzan a correr aún más fuerte y Poupe que hasta hace unos minutos ya se movía con dificultad, ahora corre veloz junto a su pequeño amo quien ríe y corre feliz de la mano de Candy….

-Albert, Albert… esto parece un sueño!

-Que te parece un sueño pequeña?

-Estar corriendo así, junto a ti…. sabes, de niña soñé muchas veces poder encontrarte de nuevo en la colina de Pony, preguntarte tu nombre, quien eras, donde vivías y jugar y correr así junto a mi príncipe, junto al niño de la falda y la pipa con estomago.

En eso llegaron a la puerta trasera de la casa, Albert giró a Candy y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla sin soltarle la mano mientras los demás niños al unísono gritaron….

–IUCK!

-Tíos, tenemos solo 8 años… podrían dejar de hacer eso?- …dijo Archie mientras hacia una cara de asco…

Y así entraron todos en tropel a la mansión, lo que no contaban era con toda la servidumbre que en esos momentos se encontraron y vieron a los pequeños intrusos vestidos con la enorme ropa de sus patrones.

-Niños, a donde van? y que hacen con la ropa de los señores puesta? quienes son ustedes?- preguntó visiblemente molesta Margaret, el ama de llaves.

-Este, bueno… nosotros…

Los pequeños se vieron entre si, no sabían que responder, que decir cuando de pronto sintieron que el ama de llaves los empujaba conduciéndolos hacia la otra puerta, la de salida….

-No se como se metieron y como es que llevan la ropa de los señores puesta, pero lo mejor es que salgan de aquí.

Continuara…

1.- El promedio de vida de una mofeta es de cinco a siete años en libertad y en cautiverio pueden llegar a vivir más tiempo, por lo que quiero pensar que Albert cuando rescata a Candy de la cascada ya tenía a Poupe y ella bien pudo ser aun pequeña… y calculando para efectos de este mini fic, Poupe debe tener cerca de 9 años, o sea muy viejita ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual. 

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Niños, a donde van? y ¿Que hacen con la ropa de los señores puesta? ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó visiblemente molesta Margaret, el ama de llaves.

-Este, bueno… nosotros…

Los pequeños se vieron entre si, no sabían que responder, que decir cuando de pronto sintieron que el ama de llaves los empujaba conduciéndolos hacia la otra puerta, la de salida….

-No se como se metieron y como es que llevan la ropa de los señores puesta, pero lo mejor es que salgan de aquí.

En ese momento un imponente caballero alto y moreno iba entrando a la mansión acompañado de Jonás el mayordomo y vio como Margaret iba empujando a los niños hacia la entrada para sacarlos…

-Buenas tardes señor Johnson

-¡George! gritan en unísono los pequeños-… en eso el más alto de ellos un rubiecito de intensos ojos azules mira suplicante a George…

-Margaret, buenas tardes, ¿Pero a donde lleva a los niños?

-Venían corriendo de allá del laboratorio del señor Cornwell, no se quienes son señor ni por donde se metieron, pero los voy a sacar antes que los señores se den cuenta o la señora Elroy vuelva de compras con la señora Cornwell o la señorita Britter.

- ¿Del laboratorio del señor Cornwell?- …George abrió intensamente los ojos y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal… -déjelos por favor, son hijos de unos parientes del señor Andley, llegaron ayer por la noche según el señor Andley me comentó.

Los niños corrieron al abrigo protector de George mientras se abrazaban al cuerpo del caballero…

En eso Margaret observa a los pequeños… dos pequeños rubios de ojos azules que bien podrían pasar por gemelos, salvo que uno es más alto que el otro y uno tiene los ojos de un azul ligeramente más claro que el otro chico e igual el cabello, el más alto de los pequeños rubios lo tiene más claro; uno más de cabello castaño y unos lentes que le quedan enormes; otro de cabello castaño claro y ojos amielados y una pequeña pecosa rubia, de cabello rizado e intensos ojos esmeraldas….definitivamente tenían que ser de la familia.

-Señor, que pena… de verdad lo siento mucho, nadie me notifico que tendríamos visita; de verdad no había notado que los señoritos tienen todo el parecido a los señores, pero como vienen descalzos y vestidos solo con camisas de los señores…

-No se preocupe Margaret, yo me haré cargo de los chicos.

-Los señores no se donde se encuentren, tiene rato que no los veo.

-Probablemente hayan salido Margaret, no se preocupe.

-Me retiro señor y de nuevo una disculpa a los señoritos-…mientras el pequeño Anthony arruga la pequeña naricita y le saca la lengua al ama de llaves ante la mirada reprobatoria de George…

-Eso no fue muy amable… ¿Anthony?

-¿Como sabes que soy yo?

-¿Será porque con los 5 he convivido prácticamente desde que nacieron?, vamos a la biblioteca y quiero que me expliquen que fue lo que sucedió…

-¡Tonto el último! Archie empuja a su hermano que cae literal de sentón, y de nuevo se escucharon las risas infantiles corriendo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión mientras se dirigían hacia la biblioteca; se iban jalando la ropa entre todos para evitar que el otro llegara primero mientras un contrariado George iba detrás de ellos…

-¡Niños! … ¡No corran, se van a lastimar!

Albert fue el primero en llegar y abrió la enorme puerta de un empujón mientras corrió a sentarse en su enorme sillón ejecutivo de un solo salto y comenzó a girar sobre el… Anthony, Stear y Archie comenzaron a brincar sobre los elegantes sofás que se encontraban y tomaron los cojines improvisando una guerra de almohadas mientras gritaban y reían… Candy se sintió fuertemente atraída por unas protecciones que había en el amplio ventanal e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, colgarse de el… en eso estaban cuando George cruzo la puerta de la biblioteca cerrándola a su paso y viendo la escena anterior…

-Oh mi Dios, la señora Elroy no se va a tomar de manera muy amable esto-… pensó e inmediatamente grito… -¡SILENCIO NIÑOS!

Los pequeños de manera inmediata se quedaron quietos en su lugar mientras veían a George, él se acerco al elegante escritorio de nogal y se sentó en una esquina de manera diagonal para no perder detalle de los 5 pequeños latosos.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que me expliquen quien es el responsable aunque creo saberlo-…viendo de reojo a Stear, mientras el pequeño castaño se sumió lo más que pudo en el sofá y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos... - y que me cuenten que fue lo que paso…

-George, es que es una historia muuuuy larga- …dijo Stear mientras miraba hacia el piso y seguía jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-No importa Alister, tengo tiempo para escuchar.

Anthony levanto su pequeño brazo para tomar la palabra… -George, George, ¡Yo te cuento!

-Prefiero que sea tu primo quien me explique que sucedió- …viendo fijamente a Stear quien sintió la mirada de George, trago pesadamente y levantó la cara para verlo y comenzar su explicación…

A cada palabra que Stear decía, George se quedaba más impactado mientras conocía todos los detalles, supo que la máquina no fue invención completa de Stear y que había recibido ayuda, de los experimentos anteriores y de cómo fue que terminaron así.

-Bueno, si dices que puedes revertir el procedimiento, vamos al laboratorio, lo revertimos y vuelven ustedes a su estado normal…

-No es tan fácil George-… al fin la voz de Albert sonó preocupada… como te explico Stear la máquina se averió y no va a poder repararla por lo que entiendo, no al menos mientras no vuelva el profesor Carter en una semana…

-Pero por lo que yo entendí William, si no revertimos los efectos antes de 15 días, ustedes permanecerán así, por lo menos hasta que vuelvan a crecer…

-Y ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer mientras George? vendrá un inversionista conocido de mi tía Elroy para cerrar un contrato y de paso quedarse para la boda de Archie.

-¡Y yo me caso en 3 semanas!-… de nuevo Archie se sintió triste y comenzó a sollozar…-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Alister! ¿Que le voy a decir a Annie?

-Yo me tomé unas vacaciones, pero aún así mi prometida vendrá para la boda de Archie…

-Y yo tengo que ir a hacer mi voluntariado al hospital, no puedo quedar mal…

-Niños, antes que otra cosa pase, lo mejor que pueden hacer es ver en donde manda guardar su tía las cosas que no se usan, ropa que les quede mientras yo pienso como lo vamos a manejar para la señora Elroy, y que no se ponga mal al ver que de la noche a la mañana sus sobrinos son de nuevo niños….

-Ahora que recuerdo George… entre Annie, Paty, la tía Elroy y yo hemos comprado ropa nueva en diferentes tallas para los niños del hogar, cada que encontramos algo lindo lo compramos y la tía lo ha llevado a guardar en baúles dentro de la recámara de Rosemary… dice ella que es el mejor lugar en toda la casa para guardar algo y que no queramos que se empolve…

-Pues bien niños… vayan a cambiarse por favor…

No había George terminado de decir la ultima oración cuando los 5 chicos corrían de nuevo por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, se escuchaban los gritos y las risas por toda la casa…

-Esto parece cosa de magia- …se dijo el elegante hombre dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un sofá que estaba en el pasillo…-ahora tengo que ver de que manera suavizo la noticia y que la señora Elroy no caiga en una crisis de nervios-

.

Mientras en la estación de trenes de Chicago llega una elegante familia, el señor Joel Walton con quien Albert tendría una firma de documentos en esa semana, su esposa Gina y su hija Betzabe.

-Pues ya llegamos querida y espero que logres ablandar a la vieja, mira que siempre ha sido un hueso bastante duro de roer, no te fíes de que es mujer y esta vieja, sigue siendo implacable en los negocios, pero si logras convencerla de que convenza a su sobrino de firmar, tendremos asegurado nuestro futuro…

-No tendría que estar pensando en la forma en que tengo que convencer a Elroy Andley si tú no hubieras despilfarrado nuestro dinero en el juego, y si no hubieras insistido en quedarte en Montecarlo pudimos haber casado a Betsy con William y ahora resulta que el señor ya se casó…

-¿Y es guapo el señor Andley mamá?

-Por lo que he visto en fotos hija, es un hombre muy guapo y apuesto… aparte que es uno de los hombres mas ricos, pero si todo sale bien y logramos hacer que firme esos poderes, gran parte de su fortuna pronto pasará a ser nuestra.; así que tal vez tu también nos sirvas como ayuda para hacer que William se distraiga contigo y olvide un poco a su esposa.

Terminaron de bajar todo el equipaje y se dirigieron en un carruaje rumbo a un hotel en Chicago, aunque su idea era hacer que Elroy los invitara a pasar tiempo en la mansión y poder así estar más al pendiente de todos los movimientos de la familia y convencerla más fácil de que el negocio que Walton les proponía era una buena decisión.

.

.

Era casi la hora de la comida y Elroy Andley era ayudada por el mayordomo a descender del automóvil, tras ella venían Paty y Annie mientras dos de las chicas del servicio comenzaron a bajar las cajas y bolsas de las compras hechas por las damas.

-Bienvenida a casa señora Andley…

-¡George! que se supone que esta haciendo, no es su función recibirnos…

-Señora, me temo que aunque no es mi función, quise adelantarme para poder hablar unas cuantas palabras con usted antes de pasar al comedor, es en relación a… sus sobrinos…

-¿Mis sobrinos? ¿Que tienen que ver mis sobrinos con que este usted aquí, por cierto, donde están? ellos saben muy bien que desapruebo completamente que lleguen tarde al comedor.

-Créame señora Elroy que los "señores" están consientes de esto y estarán puntuales, pero ínsito, quiero hablar con usted, con la señora Cornwell y la señorita Britter.

George le extendió el brazo caballerosamente a la dama y comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo, atrás de ellos venían Paty y Annie que no se explicaban que era aquello tan importante que no podía esperar a después de comer.

Al entrar a la amplia biblioteca se sorprendieron al ver al doctor Martin ahí sentado quien al entrar las damas y el caballero, se puso en pie inmediatamente…

-Buenas tardes señoras… señorita…

-Buenas tardes Doctor Martin, ¿No se supone que usted debería estar en Lakewood atendiendo la clínica?

-Así es señora Andley, pero tuve que venir a la ciudad por algunas cosas y el señor Johnson sabía que estaría este fin de semana aquí, y me mando a llamar aunque aún ignoro para que.

-Bien, estamos todos reunidos y en un instante sabrán el porque decidí hablar con ustedes en este momento, se que cuento con la discreción de todos y cada uno ya que el tema que les voy a tratar es un poco delicado, por favor, tomen asiento-

-Pero George… le esta dando muchas vueltas al asunto, hable ya de una vez por todas.

-Bien señora Elroy… como ustedes saben, el señor Alister se ha dedicado a hacer diferentes inventos para poder ayudar a la gente y contribuir al avance científico de nuestro país, y pues el invento en el que estaba trabajando, no salió como él esperaba… digamos que tuvo efectos secundarios no esperados y ahora tenemos que ocultar la identidad de 5 pequeños por unos días, en lo que el invento del señor Alister es reparado.

-A ver, explíquese bien por favor George… ¿dice que un invento hecho por mi sobrino no tuvo los resultados esperados y que ahora tendremos que ocultar la identidad de 5 pequeños?

-Ahorita le muestro a que pequeños me refiero señora… niños, pueden entrar por favor…

Ocultos en el balcón de la biblioteca y al estar las cortinas parcialmente abiertas se encontraban los 5 pequeños quienes fueron entrando… cada uno veían de reojo a los que se encontraban en la sala, mientras esperaban la reacción de la tía Elroy y de Paty. temerosos de que algo les ocurriera…

-Y estos niños George, ¿Quienes son? -

Elroy se puso en pie mientras, veía de la cabeza a los pies a los pequeños, no quería creerlo, se resistía a hacerlo… ella había criado a cada uno de ellos desde pequeños, desde esa edad fueron conferidos a su cuidado y aunque a la pequeña rubia la conoció siendo un poco mayor, no cabía duda de quien era esa pequeña que se encontraba frente a ella…

-¡Oh mi Dios! - …. Elroy se tapo la boca para tratar de ahogar un grito y se dejó caer en el sofá… el doctor Martin de inmediato se puso en pie y comenzó a revisar a la señora, quien estaba pálida, pero no había perdido el conocimiento; Annie y Paty se vieron entre si y se acercaron preocupadas, mientras los pequeños estaban realmente asustados pensando que a su tía pudiera pasarle algo…

-¡Tía, tía!… no te pongas mal tía, te juro que puedo arreglar las cosas y no nos vamos a quedar así para siempre…  
-¡Ayyyy Dios mío Alister!, ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-¡¿Alister?!- Paty y Annie no daban crédito a lo que veían, ¿quien era Alister? ¿ese pequeño?

-¿Stear?- …con voz trémula Paty al final decidió hablarle al pequeño, mientras Archie corría a brazos de Annie; Anthony permaneció al lado de su tía, Albert y Candy se abrazaban…

-¿Ve porque le pedí doctor Martin que viniera? era necesario que estuviera presente por cualquier contrariedad de la señora Elroy o de la señora Cornwell…

-¡Stear! ¿que se supone que pasó?-... Paty era ahora la que se desvanecía en el sofá contiguo a ella… -¿Voy a tener en unos meses a un hijo tuyo que podría ser tu hermano?... ¡ayyy Dios mío! ¡estoy casada con un niño!

-Paty, mi amor, ¡perdóname!-…mientras Stear trataba de abanicar el rostro de Paty… - -las pruebas realizadas antes no dieron estos resultados, en cuanto Carter vuelva te juro que me pondré a trabajar en la máquina y revertiré el proceso…

-¡Pero el profesor Carter no volverá hasta dentro de una semana!

Elroy ya más recuperada de la sorpresa inicial pregunto a los pequeños que había ocurrido y de nueva cuenta Stear relato lo que había ocurrido…

-Vaya, vaya… debo admitir que fue muy ingenioso lo que hiciste muchacho, manipular por medio de ondas la glándula del crecimiento…

-¿Verdad que si Doctor Martin?... mientras Stear sonreía ampliamente ante las miradas asesinas de su hermano, primos y tío….

-¡Hombre, por Dios!-….bufó la tía Elroy… -no le aplauda a mi sobrino lo que hizo, ¡Esto definitivamente es una catástrofe!, si alguien se llega a enterar que fue lo que sucedió simplemente no se cual podría ser el futuro del clan, no faltará quien quiera aprovecharse de lo que sucede y tomar ventaja de nuestra familia… George, lo principal es decirle a los demás que mis sobrinos tuvieron que salir de emergencia y embarcarse a Londres, pero que regresaran a tiempo para la boda de Archie.

-¿Entonces tú crees tía que si me pueda casar?

-Quiero creer en tu hermano Archie- …mientras veía significativamente a Stear y el pequeño simplemente se encogió sobre si mismo… - y quiero creer que efectivamente el profesor Carter vuelva en tiempo para ayudarlo a reparar la máquina antes que el efecto sea irreversible; por lo pronto prepararé todo para irnos esta semana a Lakewood…

-¡ A Lakewood!

-Pero tía… los Walton llegarán en 4 días, quede que el miércoles atendería personalmente a Joel y lo llevaría a recorrer Chicago y posteriormente revisaríamos el contrato y firmaríamos…

-William, ¡se razonable! simplemente Walton no debe verte, no así, te oculté de la gente para que no se aprovecharan de ti, que Walton nos espera unos días, diré que no me sentí bien y me fui a Lakewood con los hijos de unos familiares lejanos y que George se encargue como antes de los negocios, mientras pienso los demás pasos a seguir y los oculto a ustedes mientras regresa Carter y no se hable más…

Una vez discutida la situación y en vista de que el patriarca "estaba ausente", la tía Elroy tomó de nuevo la cabecera de la mesa, Albert y Candy a su lado, Stear con Paty al lado de Albert y Archie con Annie al lado de Candy; George y el doctor Martin ocuparon los lugares al lado de las parejas y procedieron a comer. La tarde transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos y a los sirvientes se les dijo lo mismo, que los señores tuvieron que salir de emergencia y que los niños por ser familiares "especiales" de Albert ocuparían las habitaciones de los señores, pero con unas pequeñas modificaciones, las cuales la tía, llegada la hora de dormir ya tenía completamente previstas y cubiertas.

-Bien niños, es hora de ir a dormir…

-¡Tía!, queremos quedarnos otro rato más, por favor, ya somos grandes…

-No, que otro rato más, ustedes ahora tienen 8 años y deben de comportarse con buenas maneras, pero con los hábitos de un niño de 8 años, cada uno de ustedes ocupara sus respectivas habitaciones-… y cuando los niños estaban a punto de echarse a correr de nuevo escaleras arriba, la tía agregó… -A excepción de Alister y Candice…

-¿Queeee?- … gritaron en unísono Albert, Stear y Candy…-Pero, ¿Por qué tía?

-Simple niños, no es correcto que un niño y una niña-… viendo a Candy y Albert… -duerman en la misma cama y en el mismo cuarto.

-Tía, ¡Por favor te lo suplico, no me separes de Candy!- …mientras los ojos del pequeño se llenaban de lágrimas y Candy también tenía sus ojos con lágrimas contenidas…

-William, Candice sean comprensivos… no podemos levantar especulaciones entre el servicio independiente de que se porten "bien" simplemente no voy a dejarlos en la misma habitación y !Punto!... Candice, ocuparás tu antigua habitación, la que esta al lado de la de William, ya la mande arreglar de nueva cuenta y han trasladado a ella la ropa que sacaste de la habitación de Rosemary; en cuanto a ti Alister…

-Tía, ¿No me puedo quedar tampoco con mi esposa?

-Tú menos que nadie, si no es correcto que niño y niña duerman en la misma habitación, es más incorrecto aún que una mujer adulta duerma con un niño que no es su hijo en la misma habitación, y como necesitábamos la habitación prácticamente arreglada y lista, he decidido que duermas en la habitación que será de tu hijo, la que esta al lado de tu recámara.

-Jajajajajaja eres un bebé, un bebé que dormirá en su cunita…

-¡Cállate Archie! si no quieres que te parta la cara

-¡Atrévete! cuatro ojos, por tu culpa estamos así…

-Archie, Alister… ¡Silencio por favor! esas no son maneras de que unos caballeritos se deben comportar y al primero que haga le daré unas buenas nalgadas.

-Si tía Elroy- …respondieron ambos chicos, mientras se veían de reojo.

-Bien, ¡A dormir! que mañana tendremos que irnos temprano a Lakewood y esperemos regresar hasta el próximo Lunes que es cuando se supone Carter volverá.

Y así los chicos se despiden de su tía y se dirigen a dormir…

**CONTINUARA….**

****

Mil gracias a todas por sus RW... Stear´s girl, Faby Andley, Chiquita Andrew, Val Rod, Gatita Andrew, Máxima, Marce, Elisa, Bowerslittlegirl, Miriam Ramírez, Alexa Monnie, Nerckka y Guest =)

Espero que les guste el presente capítulo... parece que habra drama... pero para nada! muajajajajajaja

Vad Rod... te entiendo =( tengo también corazoncito Anthonyfan y Stearfan y creeme que siempre he creido que, si a Anthony no lo matan, ni Terry, ni Albert hubieran existido para la pecosa; en este caso no lo mate =P ...siempre he creido que para sacar a un personaje no necesitas matarlo y nunca comprenderé porque Mizuki me mató a mis 2 amores =(


End file.
